


We're Here For You

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, Hospitalization, M/M, Raw 2/26/19, Seizures, implied mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Roman and Seth reunite to save Dean, but things take a nasty turn.





	We're Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so happy Roman is back and they're slowly bringing the Shield back together. Even if it all ends in two months, I'll take anything at this point.
> 
> Anyway, this was inspired by the video of Roman and Seth saving Dean. Watching it a second time, I thought Dean looked exhausted and like he was about to have a seizure. Hence this story was born.
> 
> Enjoy!

Holding the steel chair in his hands, Seth's eyes bounced to Dean as Roman's music hit. At the end of the day, he was all that mattered. At the end of the day, he needed to be alright.

Roman was on Seth's right. Looking at him, he smiled. Seth gestured to the ring, silently asking, "Shall we?" Roman nodded.

Lashley and Corbin were the first to go, the latter being on the unfortunate end of a Superman Punch. As Seth whacked away on Lashley, then turned and headed for Elias, he kept Dean in the corner of his vision.

The Lunatic Fringe was barely moving. However, he was breathing, which was a good sign. Everything was a mix of sounds and colors in his brain. What snapped Dean to life, what awakened his senses, was Roman spearing McIntyre.

Seth glanced at Dean for a split second. He tapped a finger to the ground, a silent signal they had developed years ago. A sign he was okay.

Roman patted Seth on the shoulder, causing to jump. Smirking apologetically, he whispered,

"As much as I hate to do it, we need to go." Seth nodded, agreeing with every word he had said. Casting a glance Dean's way, they left the ring and started up the ramp. Once they had reached the stage, the two friends turned around.

Dean was stirring. Crawling to the center of the ring, he slowly rose, right knee shaking.

Seth and Roman watched with worry. Looking at them, a small smile appeared on Dean's face. He gave a nod, panting...and then everything changed. A brief look of panic appearing, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he crashed to the floor.

Seth didn't know what was going on, but every instinct in his body told him to do something. Dashing back to the ring, Roman close behind, he kneeled at Dean's feet. The Lunatic Fringe was writhing, arms and legs twitching in spastic movement.

"He's having a seizure," Roman murmured. Seth's head jackknifed up, his eyes widening in shock. Slowly turning Dean onto his side, Roman said, "Go get the doctors."

"What? I'm not-"

"Seth!" Roman's tone was sharp, angry. Knowing full well he was terrified, Seth rose to his feet and dashed back up the ramp. Plowing through the curtains, he nearly crashed into Triple H.

"Hunter..." Seth found himself shaking, suddenly incapable of speech. "Dean..."

"The doctors are coming right now," Triple H replied softly. Nodding, Seth frantically paced, not paying attention to anything until Roman grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You okay?" Roman asked. Looking at him, Seth shook his head.

"Dean...he..." He cut off when Roman slapped him in the face, hard. Looking at the frightened Kingslayer, he growled,

"Listen, I know you're scared out of my mind. I'm scared too. But the doctors can handle it. You'll get to profess your love for him." Seth's eyebrows furrowed in shock.

"How...?"

"I'm not stupid, idiot." The two men chuckled. Inappropriate maybe, but it was needed. Before Seth could speak, the curtains parted again, Triple H coming through. "What's going on?" Roman asked.

"We're continuing the show for now and will be providing updates," Hunter replied.

 _Just like what happened with Lawler._ Seth shivered at the comparison; Jerry had almost died, and he did not want Dean to meet that same fate.

"Go home," Triple H continued. "Get some sleep."

"We're not leaving until we hear something," Roman replied. The Game smiled, patted him on the shoulder, then returned to his chair. Gesturing to the door, Roman whispered, "Let's take a walk."

"How long have you known?" Seth asked. They had been wandering the halls for five minutes, speaking and looking at no one. Roman smiled.

"I've suspected for a while, but tonight..." His smile widened. "Something in my brain clicked." Seth nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, Alexa texted them, saying Triple H had wanted her to pass on the good news: Dean was in the hospital, hopped up on drugs, but alive. Replying with a thank you, Seth walked to the parking lot, Roman with car keys in hand.

Dean was in a bed, tubes in his arms and nose. The nurse had said it looked worse then it was, but Seth's stomach still churned when Dean opened his eyes. Looking warily at his friends, he chuckled,

"Hi."

"Hello, Deano." Roman was smiling. Seth remained silent, the seizure replaying in his brain. A question finally came to him.

"What do they think caused this?"

"Stress," Dean replied. "They think everything just overloaded my brain and I...had a seizure." He chuckled darkly. Scooting forward, Seth said warmly,

"Well, I'm glad we didn't lose you." He squeezed Dean's hand, The Lunatic Fringe accepting the gesture. Roman slyly moved backward, giving them space.

"Let me guess," Dean chuckled, "this is the part where you admit your love for me, and Roman tries to ignore us as we make out." A huge grin appeared on Seth's face, and he leaned forward, lightly kissing his friend. Dean returned it, pulling away after a few seconds. He silently mouthed 'I love you,' the moment fading when Roman stood up.

"I'm happy for you guys, but also curious why it took this long." Looking at each other, the three men laughed. It felt good to be together once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
